The Biostatistics Core (Core F) provides biostatistical collaboration, interdisciplinary connections, training[unreadable] and leadership for the HIV/AIDS-related research of the UNC CFAR. Core F provides a full spectrum of[unreadable] statistical consulting services as well as methodological innovations for complex statistical issues. The[unreadable] members of Core F proactively engage CFAR investigator to identify and deliver services essential for highly[unreadable] productive design, management, analysis and publication of AIDS research. Core F contributes to the[unreadable] framing of hypotheses, development of study designs, selection of best statistical strategies, and delivery of[unreadable] statistical analyses required for publications. Investigators new to AIDS research receive highest priority.[unreadable] Core F serves as a nexus linking statistical and biomedical scientists in HIV research; e.g., clinicians find[unreadable] statistical co-investigators while statisticians initiating AIDS-related methods research find clinical coinvestigators.[unreadable] Of mutual benefit, statistical professionals provide essential collaborative support while[unreadable] thriving on challenges presented by compelling datasets that demand new statistical methods.[unreadable] The organization of Core F, as a formal core, greatly enhances its efficiency and its abilities to connect[unreadable] communities of scientists, and to provide mentoring and training in AIDS research. Core F is widely[unreadable] recognized as a specialized facility conveniently located for CFAR scientists. Strong institutional support[unreadable] from the Biostatistics Department allows Core F to take full advantage of existing infrastructure, resources[unreadable] and contacts with faculty renowned for their expertise in specialized fields of statistical science. The Core's[unreadable] personnel proactively seek faculty and students interested in participating as new members of Core F.[unreadable] [Relevance to Public Health.] Consistent with the mission of the NIH CFAR Program, the Biostatistics Core[unreadable] of the UNC CFAR delivers essential biostatistical support and expertise to AIDS investigators, develops[unreadable] innovative solutions to statistical methodological challenges faced by these investigators, stimulates[unreadable] innovation and synergism by bringing to these investigators expanded arrays of best statistical resources,[unreadable] actively promotes expansion of the number of statistical professionals and graduate students involved in[unreadable] AIDS-related research, and provides mentoring and training to investigators new to HIV/AIDS research.